The purpose of this project is to build and maintain a new bibliographic database in teratology and developmental toxicology. Until recently, the Environmental Teratology Information Center (ETIC) maintained a bibliographic database which contains citations to publications from 1950-1989, about biological, physical, and chemical agents that cause birth defects. Citations to literature published since 1989 will be included in the new database, (to be named at a later date) which should become publicly available in the Fall 1989. The database will be created, in part, using a subset of MEDLINE records. In addition to this subset, other relevant citations, such as references to articles not included in MEDLINE, meeting abstracts, books, technical reports, and symposia proceedings will be added to the database. Approximately 1200-3600 records will be added to the database annually. Initially, the database will cover publications concerning teratology. At the Government's discretion, additional topics in developmental toxicology will be included in the database, as well. For the MEDLINE subset, the contractor will obtain copies of the articles and provide chemical nomenclature and Chemical Abstracts Service (CAS) Registry Numbers (RNs) indexing. For the non-MEDLINE subset, the contractor will screen the literature for relevant publications, obtain copies of these publications, key the bibliographic citations and abstracts, and provide MeSH, chemical nomenclature, and CAS RN indexing. This database will be funded by the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences, the Environmental Protection Agency, and the Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry and managed by the National Library of Medicine.